


Officers duty

by orphan_account



Category: 12 rounds, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Kink, Choking, Forced Orgasm, Fuck Or Die, Masturbation, Multi, Murder, Police Officer Dean, Rape, Rough Oral Sex, Tender Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6681058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon shaw has found some evidence proving that detective Burke has been involved with drug dealing. So with that he try's to take the evidence to Mathews,but of course the other cops involved want to take it and kill him....But after finding a little something on the security cameras they all want a little more than the flash drive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeks..

"Meeks,stop it." Shaw and Meeks were in the elevator,Meeks has been shot by detective Burke,but while shaking,and bleeding like crazy he was trying to unbuckle Shaws belt."N-No l-let me."    "You're dying..I'ts not right." Meeks struggled to but he did it,he had Shaws pants around his ankles,and within minutes had taken his full length into his mouth. "meeks stop!"       "*COUGH COUGH* Sh-Shut the fuck up Sh-Shaw." Shaw draws out a long breath."Fine Meeks,but you better not die during it.."  He takes Shaw out of mouth,and looks up at him."No promises." So Meeks puts Shaw back into his mouth,and started to slurp down his meaty member."How you hangin Meeks." He just hums and continues to suck Shaw off. Shaw could feel his stomach along with his thighs heat up signaling that he was gonna cum soon."Aw Meeks~" Shaw releases into Meeks mouth,and Meeks swallows his tasty cum.Shaw falls on his ass and looks over at Meeks who was still kicking it,but barely.minutes after that Meeks died from his gunshot wounds,leaving Shaw in a state of shock.But little did he know someone was watching his every move....


	2. Nope

He had tried to save Meeks life,but it was no use.They stoped the elevator,but he already knew how to get out.                                            ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shaw walked into the locker rooms,opens his locker,then places his phone and gun inside.   * _click*_ "Don't move,dont even think about it."

 "You know youre not going to get away with this,so be smart."

"Oh,I'm smart.you're the one with a gun to his head,hand it over."

"What your flash drive?No,I can't do that."

"Really? I guess I'll just put a bullet in your head then."

He stood there for awhile then tried to take the gun away by grabbing his arm,the kicking Olsson through the wooden bench sitting in the middle of the room. He gets back up and slams Shaw into a locker,then Shaw does the same to Olsson.

Still pinned inbetween the locker they started throwing punches at eatchother. Aiming at the ribs and face. Olsson suddenly gets the upper hand and decks Shaw right in the jaw.

Shaw runs over to the towels and grabs one of them.While Olsson tries to punch him he wraps the towel around his fist pulling his arm back causing him to fall to his knees.Shaw tries to kick him,but Olssen dodges it,headbutts Shaw,then charges after him. Shaw moves and raps the towel around olssens neck and chokes him for a good couple of seconds before getting out of it by elbowing Shaw right in the stomach,then punching him in the same spot. He plants one more punch to Shaw face making him tumble backwards.

"You never did have what it takes,did you Shaw?"

"To be what exactly?"

"Be one of us."

"A corrupt cop? No."

"I'm gonna enjoy fucking your ass."                    ( ~~I'm so sorry.)~~

"WHAT!?"

Olsson charges for Shaw again picking him up and slamming him hard on the floor.

"THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?"

He tried to talk some sense into him but nothing worked. Olsson rips Shaws shirt off and slaps him hard on the chest.

Olsson quikly gets up and runs over to grab a towel and notices Shaw trying to run away, so he kicked the back of his legs, causing him to fall down. He fall's on his face,and Olsson uses the towel to tie his arms behind his back.

"Get off,get off of me!" 

He flips Shaw on his back and tries to take his pants off,but Shaw kept bucking his hips trying to get Olsson off of him.

*SMACK*

He slaps Shaw in the face,busting his lip open.He moans out of pain.

He stops moving while Olsson pulls his pants off including his own.

"Get on your knees...NOW!!"

Slowly but surely he did what he was told,just to get slapped again.

"You like that?"

*SMACK*

"Huh?"

*SMACK*

"Bitch."

*SMACK*

HE rips his boxers off and tells Shaw to stick it in his mouth,but he rufuses.

"He'll no.."

*SMACK*

"PUT IT IN YOUR MOUTH!"

Olsson yanks Shaws hair,and thrusts his cock into his mouth.He gags slightly and pulls his head back receiving another slap.

Olsson yet again yanks Shaws head into place and roughly thrusts his shaft back into his mouth,earning a moan making his head fall back in pleasure.

Shaw squeezed his eyes shut as tears began to flow. He got off on hearing Shaw cry,he thought that he deserved every bit of it.

"I'm not gonna lay a hand on you,I want you to get on your stomach and raise your ass in the air for me,if you don't I'll make you."

Shaw pulls his head back leaving a string of saliva connecting from his lips to Olssons cock.

Shaw drops his head and begins sob,tears dripping off his chin and sliding down his penis.

Olsson grabs his head and pushes him on his back,and forces him on his stomach. Shaw screams at the top of his lungs as Olsson roughly thrusts himself in Shaws hole,damaging his rectom making him bleed.

His hole was dry and not all ready for penetration. Olsson dicided to use Shaws blood as lube.

"F-Fuck...N..No...Stop it!...God.."

He's never felt pain like this before,once he kills everyone he knows hes gonna have to get stitches.

"No way...You deserve.. every bit of this you bastard."

Olsson continued to pound Shaws, ass blood squirting everywhere. Just at that moment Shaw felt that hot feeling starting to bubble up.

"No..NONONONONO!"

Shaw let's out another scream basically destroying his throat. His cum splattering all over the floor,and Olssons cum ripping Shaws rectom scars even more.

When he looked down at Shaw he saw a variety of puddles.

Cum puddle,blood puddle,and a tear puddle.

Shaw fell on his side,and stared at the weight equipment just a couple of feet away from him. Olsson who turned away to put his clothes on and talk shit didn't see Shaw put his arms underneath his legs and undo the towel. He walks over to a weight , and swung it at Olssons head killing him on impact.

Shaw dropped to his knees,to let the tears stream down his face.

Afterwards he used the towel to clean himself off. He put his clothes back on,walked over to his locker,collected his phone and gun then left

**Author's Note:**

> It will only get better


End file.
